Kingdom Hearts: Memories of the Heart
by Buzzshock
Summary: What do you get when you combine Nintendo & Kingdom Hearts? You get one of the best pieces of fanfiction with a great storyline, an awesome cast of characters, as twist and turns as far as the eye can see. Stay tune.
1. Prologue

**Song:** Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

**Prolouge: **

_The Forgotten must be Remembered._ Destiny Island is seen as the afternoon sun starts to set. On the beach a girl, Kairi, is seen on the beach with red hair and a pink outfit. She stares out into the water looking at the abyss. Her appearance starts to change as her hair turns from red to strawberry blonde, while her outfit is changed but kept the same. The skirt part of the outfit was replaced with capri like pants, while the upper part was given a matching short sleeved jacket, and regular (not thin) black straps were set upon her as well.

She was looking out towards the sea and saw Riku standing in the sea facing the sun. As he turned around his form changed; his skin turned from light to dark (Ansem, Seeker of Darkness skin) and his cloths altered to match Young Xehanorts. He reached out his hand as a wave increased in size behind him very close into crashing into him.

She was about to run out to him, but before she could a Sora ran into the water reaching out to him. The setting closes up onto one of Sora's eyes as it starts to show multiple experiences. (The experiences take up most of the beginning).

The setting exits from the eye and shows Roxas over looking Twilight Town with Axel and Xion. He takes a step off the building and starts falling, feeling the air brush against his face. The scene changed around him to The World That Never Was and his keyblades appeared in his hands. As he landed he was surrounded by Heartless of all kinds, but luckily he was back-to-back with Xion and Axel. He turned his head to each one of them, nodded to both, and rushed forward. As he rushed forward the surroundings closed in on his eye and showed his past experiences.

After his experience were shown the surroundings backed up and showed Ventus fighting Terra and Aqua. Ventus' back turns towards the "audience" and when it reaches his other side it shows Vanitas unmasked ready to Ventus. The two throw some moves at each other and eventually cross blades. The two stare intensely into each others eyes, while the scene moves in onto Ventus' eye and show his earlier period of experience.

The setting then returns from Sora's eye and shows him still running for "Riku". Sora manages to touch his fingers to "Riku's" fingers before the wave strikes him down. Sora starts to manifestation into a new appearance as he is pushed underwater.

As he sunk down to the bottom he became a person with black spikey hair (some-what similar to Sora's hair but with spikes that pointed upward at some points), blue eyes, black shirt with a line running down it that was zigg-zagged at two points, a heart necklace, a black short-sleeved jacket with yellow, orange, and red designs, while for the belt he also had black shorts with gold lining on the front, his finger-less gloves were the same designs as his shirt, and his shoes wear all red with yellow straps and a black under.

As he landed on the bottom underneath his feet doves started to fly away from the spot and revealed the floor. It showed him resting with his eyes closed ontop of a blue setting. He looked up to see the last of the birds flying away.

After they disappear the boy starts glowing and floating off the ground, all while the Kingdom Key is flying towards him from one of the directions the birds took off in, while in the other direction another keyblade was also flying towards him. It had the similar designs to the Kingdom Key but with the yellow replaces with gray, the blue with red, the crown insignia with a mickey mouse head, and the keychain was a crown. While the two keyblades got closer to him he grew brighter, and brighter, and brighter until they reached him. When they reached him he exploded with light and the title of the game revealed itself.


	2. Destiny Island

**I would like to apologize for not getting an update sooner. I've been real busy with trying to get my computer fixed and the document that I had saved was deleted by a virus. But I'm back and I'm gonna try to keep the chapters coming more frequent. And I would also like to thank those who are keeping up with my story and I appreciate your patience.**

Chapter 1: Destiny Island

(Scene opens close up on the dark haired boy's eye) The young boy opens his eyes to a wide blue sky filled with a variety of clouds. As the sun shines in his eyes the boy sits up to see a vast quantity of sand and an endless amount of water known as the sea. While the setting seems calm and refreshing, the boy decides to relax and begins to lie back down. The young boy, however, is interrupted by and young girl with strawberry blonde hair. He is startled by this and reacts with a jump of surprise and fright. He turns over onto his hands and knees while the girl bends down to where they are face level, and they begin to laugh.

"Give me a break Sara." The boy insists.

"Amose, you drowsy slacker," Sara replies, "I thought you were getting ready for the big day?"

"I am. I just needed to get something, b-but then I just noticed it was just a perfect day to relax, you know?"

(Scenery is shown on screen and returns to characters)

Sara looks around and notices what Amose had noticed before. "You're right, it is a beauty day." Sara gets closer and starts poking him in the forehead while stating, "But it's like this every day." She pokes him hard enough to where he falls over and they both laugh.

"Well, I guess you're right. I have had a little too much relaxation time on my hands. Guess it's time to get back to work." He stands up and starts heading towards the cave.

"So you're really gonna do it? You're gonna go see other worlds?" Sara asks as Amose stops in his tracks and turns around.

"That's right. And when I get back I'm gonna tell you all about it." He explains with excitement. He's about to continue until he sees the sadness in her eyes. His attitude starts to reflect hers as he states, "I just wish I could take you with me. But you get sea sick just coming over to the island."

"It's ok. When you get back you can tell me all about your amazing adventures."

"Are you sure?"

"With positivity." She answers which follows up with a laugh. "So how close are you to finishing the raft?"

"I just need a cloth for the mast, and I'm good to go. But the thing is it's in the caves by the waterfall." He says as he stares at the mouth of the cave.

"Why is that such a big deal? You've never been scared of the caves before."

"I know, but there's something about them that just doesn't feel right. It's probably just that door in there. Ever since I was a kid it always freaked me out. Like I could feel someone was on the other side."

"I doubt it. The only thing probably on the other side of that door is just another wall for us to draw pictures on. Just like we use to." Sara looks up in the suns direction to tell the time. "I have to go. I promised my parents I would do something for them."

She turns but before she can walk away Amose yells, "Sara." She turns around again only to see he has also turned to face her. He continues, "I know you can't come with me, and I understand, but it would mean a lot to me if you'd come to see me off."

Sara smiles at the idea and replies, "Don't worry. I'll be here, I promise."

Amose smiles as well to show satisfaction, turns back towards the cave and begins walking towards the mouth. As he gets closer he turns back around and sees that Sara has disappeared. However, this does not affect him in any way. He just turns and continues on into the cave.

He eventually reaches the inside of the cave where he finds himself surrounded by cravings he drew with Sara a long time ago. The drawings contained pictures such as castles, crowns, hedgehogs, the letter "M", and a picture of Amose and Sara holding hands looking at the clouds.

Amose presses his hand to the drawing and begins to remember the first time he met Sara.

Amose is about 8 years old when he draws himself under a row of clouds. He is eventually interrupted when he sees a little girl out of the corner of his eye.

"_Who are you?"_ He asks.

"_I'm Sara."_ She replies shyly.

Amose stands up to greet her. _"My name is Amose. It's nice to meet you. I've never seen you around. Are you new to the Islands?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Because you don't dress like any of the others. You look cooler than the others."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh huh." _He replies in awe. _"Hey do you want to draw on the cave walls with me?"_

"_Sure."_ She responds. Sara grabs a rock begins to doodle on the wall herself. They eventually end with the drawing of themselves holding hands with the clouds above. Sara glares at the picture in amazement while Amose turns to her and asks, _"Do you want to be best friends?"_

"_Really, you want to be my best friend?"_

"_Of course, who wouldn't want to be your friend?"_

Sara is stunned, but only smiles and says, _"Ok, from now on we're best friends."_

Amose stands up and says_, "Hey Sara, do you want to see something really cool?"_

"_Ok."_

"_It's this way follow me."_ Sara leaps to her feet and the two run out of the cave.

Meanwhile back in the present, Amose takes his hand off of the picture and begins to look around for the piece of cloth. He eventually finds it on a rock next to the door, and as he is about to grab it he hesitates and looks up at the door. Sooner or later he picks up the cloth and slowly makes his way to the wooden door and peeks through the keyhole.

He looks in there for a short time and found himself frightened when he sees another eye on the other side. He quickly backs up from the door in fear.

"Forget."

Amose turns around to see a brown hooded figure standing several feet behind him.

"W-Who are you?" Amose asks in confusion.

"You must forget. You must not remember."

"Remember? Remember what? Whoever you are stop freaking me out."

"The truth is true darkness. The truth is true darkness." He repeats as he backs out of the cave.

"Wait!" Amose insists as he ran after him. By the time he enters the mouth of the cave the hooded stranger was gone. As if he never existed.  
>_<p>

(Scene changed to futuristic arena inside of a futuristic city.)

Screams and cries of entertainment burst throughout the arena as audience members cheer in excitement. The cheering gets louder as the combatants enter the arena, each from an opposite end. One dressed all in red and covered in blue overalls. He shows off by displaying his powers over fire and then brushing his thick mustache. While across from him a blue hedgehog speeds into the arena and shows off by exhibiting his super speed. For his last trick he jumps into the air and curls into a ball. By the time he lands he has his back turned towards the red warrior, so he turns his head, smiles, winks, and gives him a thumbs up.

The sound of a horn grabs the attention of everyone in the arena, including the opponents. They all look in the direction of the sound where they see that it originates from the balcony on the north side of the arena.

And as a figure emerges from the shadows the horn players silence their instruments. She sets herself into the light when a hooded figure comes from behind her left side. While this figure is dressed completely in black, the person in front of him appears to be Sara.

"Challengers," She announces, "You two have been selected from your separate worlds to compete in the Sanctuary Valley Annual Arena Challenge Battles. You and others have fought bravely throughout these events, and now as our annual event comes to an end we witness the final battle between to amazing competitors."

She directs everyone's focus towards the red warrior, "On the east side of the arena we see the fire challenger stands tall and proud as he demonstrates his power. And even though he is a plumber, we all know his as… Mario!"

The crowd cheers upon hearing his name, and Mario responds by clutching his hands together and shakes them above his head.

She soon aims everyone's concentration towards the opposite end opponent, "While on the west end of the arena we are once again introduced to the blue hedgehog. And with his great speed he was able to grab our attention faster than the speed of sound. Please welcome… Sonic the Hedgehog."

The arena outbursts at the name while Sonic waves towards the audience.

"Now the moment you all been waiting for, the final battle to the Sanctuary Valley Annual Arena Challenge Battles. Let the **brawl** begin!"

As the mass rages on the two figures exit the balcony. Meanwhile on the battlefield Mario and Sonic have begun to fight each other. Sonic tries to super speed tackle Mario, but he dodges Sonic's attack. Mario soon throws a fire ball at Sonic's back and it hits directly. Sonic stands on his hands and knees as the pain rages through his body. Mario starts running towards him and jumps to attack him with a kick, but Sonic curls up into a ball and rolls in a circle which knocks Mario back. They both stand up, run towards each other and do close combat. Each one deflecting the others moves. This goes on for about some time until they punch each other in the chest and they both slide backwards a few feet.

Mario looks up at Sonic but then notices something on the ground behind him. A purple puddle begins to form into a creature about their size. It stands behind Sonic with purple skin, yellow eyes and ears/antenna that point backwards downward. As it raises its claw about to strike Sonic, Mario shrieks, "Sonic look out!"

Mario jumps up and throws a fire ball directly in the creatures face. Upon impact the creature disintegrate into a puddle again. Sonic turns towards the puddle, looks back at Mario while giving him a thumbs up and gratefully says, "Thanks Mario."

Mario repeats Sonic by giving him a thumbs up as well until his purple rain steals his attention. Multiple drops of purple rain steal the arena's focus as the drops on the drop begin to form into the monsters. The crowd goes into hysteria as everyone begins to run for the exit.

However the combatants, who are surrounded by the monsters, look at each other, nod, and begin to fight their way out of the horde. They finally reach the outside of the horde where they run as fast as they can into the city and towards the Sanctuary Valley Castle.

**That's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below about anything related to the story, I would really appreciate it. Again thanks for your patience and I'll try to get my next chapter in soon.**


End file.
